Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns
Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns (som er hele navnet til spillet) er en flash actionspill utviklet av Flipline Studios og utgitt mars i 2011. Spillet har åtti utmerkelser, seksti utfordringer som må gjøres og seksti skatter som må finnes av en viktig spillbar figur, Cactus McCoy. Cactus McCoy skal kjempe mot Enemigos, The Goons og Hex Hatfield på veien. Sammendrag thumb|left|Cactus McCoyHex Hatfield har en samtale med McCoy, som er hans medarbeider og forteller ham at de må finne Thorned Emerald, og gir ham så et kart. Ved hjelp av kartet går MacCoy gjennom groper og grotter. Mans han går, er det en svart silhuett bak ham, men han legger ikke merke til det. Deretter finner han smaragden sjefen hans ønsket. Smaragden er på en pudestall, og på veggen bak den står det skrevet "Pass deg for the curse". Mens han sover skjer det noe rart med kroppen hans. Han blir en vandrende kaktus. Da han er helt ferdig med forvandlingen kommer det et spøkelse som sier han heter Popoca og han ble også forbannet av Thorned Emerald, akkurat som McCoy. Spøkelset forteller til McCoy at hvis han ikke legger smaragden tilbake vil han bli til stein. McCoy skjønner, og går tilbake til Emerald. Den svarte silhuetten som er Goon av Hatfield, ser dette og forteller det til Hex Hatfield. Hex Hatfield blir rasende, han mener at McCoy stjal smaragden hans og pengene hans. Han forteller til alle håndlagerne sine at de skal ta Cactus McCoy til fange. Spilling thumb|159px|McCoy slår ut en fiendeDen eneste spillbare figuren i spillet er Cactus McCoy. Du bestemmer med piltastene hvilken vei han skal gå og sikte hvis han har noen kastevåpen (som for eksempel sheriffskilt eller dolker). Når du trykker på "A"-knappen får du ham til å hoppe og ved å trykke på "S"-knappen får du ham til å slå eller bruke våpenet sitt hvis han har noen. Spillet har tolv områder og hvert område har fem utfordringer og fem skatter å finne, som er spredt rundt i området. Når en enemigo blir drept, faller det ned penger og noen ganger våpenet hans som kan tas i bruk av Cactus McCoy ved å trykke på nedtasten. Det finnes totalt 59 typer våpen som Cactus McCoy kan bruke i hele spillet (inkludert hans slag). Nye typer våpen blir innført i alle områder med unntak av området Emerald Shrine (som er den 12. og siste delen av spillet). Hvert våpen er annerledes enn an annen i sin makt (dart og bazooka, for eksempel). Pengene kan være en bronsemynt, en sølvmynt, en gullmynt, en rubin, en smaragd eller en diamant. Verdiene av dem er i rekkefølgen 1, 5, 10, 20, 30 og 50. Pengene kan brukes til å oppgradere Cactus McCoy på stansing, svining, skyting, kasting og pisking. Ved slutten av hvert område, åpner Cactus McCoy et bredt bryst og en av bitene av kartet kommer ut. Scoringen avhenger av hvor mange av utfordringene som er ferdige (500 poeng for hver utfordring som er gjort - hvis alle 5 utfordringene er ferdig, deretter 500•5=2500 poeng), hvor mange av skattene som er funnet (500 poeng for hver skatt som er funnet), hvor mye penger som er inntjent, hvor mange utmerkelser man har fått (hvert merke har poeng mellom 150 og 750) og helsepoeng. Treffepoeng opptjenes ved å treffe en enemigo (10 poeng for hvert treff) og slå ham mens han er dødende (punktet for hvert treff avhenger av hvilken type enemigo). Priser Ble nominert som beste Action-plattform spill i 2011, se her. Trivia *Dette er det eneste Cactus McCoy-spillet så langt som har en sjef (som er Hex Hatfield). *Dette spillet er vurdert som "Teen" i Newground.com, og det kan kanskje skyldes det åpenbare bruken av så mange typer våpen mot mennesker. Midlertidig er de andre spillene vurdert som "Alle" i samme nettsted, selv om det holdt samme tradisjon som det første og lagt stakk i våpenarsenalet. *Dette er mest trolig den første og den siste Cactus McCoy-spillet til å bruke den gamle animasjonen av Flipline Studios i begynnelsen. Video en:Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns es:Cactus McCoy y la Maldición de Espinas Category:Spill Category:2011 spill Category:Cactus McCoy Category:Pris Kategori:Utvalgte artikler